


jUST TAKE THE JACKET

by orphan_account



Series: Gintama's Finest [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edo is freezing over and you cannot handle all the slipping.





	jUST TAKE THE JACKET

Winter wasn’t your favourite season. Everything was cold, especially because Gintoki didn’t bother buying a goddamn decent space heater, and that would make Kagura nag- with good reason, but it would ruin your mood almost instantly.

That, and you slipped so much on the roads it was almost safer for you to just slide to places.

“You are a real idiot, aren’t you?” Gintoki asks- he’s just leaving the pachinko place and you just so happen to be strewn out on the road, groceries spread along the sidewalk. 

“I’m learning from the best,” you huff, “by which I mean you, you idiot.”

Your head is luckily unscathed, but your arm and knees hurt. And your shin. And the ice is slowly slipping through your kimono, most likely leaving an unflattering stain and the makings of a coming cold.

Gintoki just crosses his arms- you can see that he’s had some drinks but he seems to only be slightly lightheaded and not piss-drunk as usual- leaning over you with a smirk.

“Well, this idiot isn’t going to help you up. Your stupid-germs might spread over to me.”

You sit up with another drawn-out huff, but a cold breeze runs down your frozen clothes and you shudder.

It seems to startle your silver-haired friend.

“What?” you snap, clawing your way back up- it truly takes a while, but you don’t mind the icy feeling in your fingers and nose and start picking up your groceries.

“I was just trying to figure out how fast you’ll fall again.”

His mouth is making fun of you but his fish-eyes seem serious, you notice, when you look up.

“Cool. I’m giving myself a good 500 feet before I fall again. Want to make a bet?”

Your tone is still snappy, but if you could get some money out of this, that would make it way better.

“Sure,” he seems to think- or pretend to think, considering the only solid thing in his head are pachinko balls, “I think you’ll make it home.”

You snort.

“You’ll owe me 300 yen,” you say with a firm handshake.

He snorts, starting to take off his jacket- it’s peculiar because it’s freezing outside and several Amanto passing give him a funny look, in line with yours.

“What?” he snaps at you, shrugging it off completely as he throws it over your head- nearly making you fall back on the icy grounds.

“What is happening- Sakata-san, the world has gone black, is this the day you murder me?” you joke, flailing your arms at your muffled words, but all you hear is black boots crushing the ice.

“Just take the jacket.”

“But it smells, Sakata-san,” you drawl it out.

“just tAKE THE JACKET!”

It’s a shout, but when he sees you struggling with the sleeves, you hear the boots tap back in your direction and free your flailing arms. He’s got a weird look on his face, looking you over with what you can only guess are hungry eyes- or annoyed eyes. 

And then, in an intimate display, his hand ruffles through your hair as he speaks; “You’re a real idiot.”

You give him a broad smile- hooking an arm around his with a happy hum.


End file.
